<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceiling Fans - A Malec Drabble by Fandom746</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630836">Ceiling Fans - A Malec Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746'>Fandom746</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec, why am I on the floor?" He asked blearily, then took in the scene more clearly. Completely stunned, Magnus demanded suddenly."Why is my ceiling fan on the floor!?"</p><p>Let's just say that Alec has his reasons... read on to find out!</p><p>A malec drabble on the short word prompt - ceiling fans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceiling Fans - A Malec Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec lay awake on the bed beside Magnus, rigid and alert, as he tried to listen carefully to the sounds of the dark. He heard it again, the creepy skittering noise, and it chilled him to the bone, causing his hand to spasm and clutch Magnus's hand even tighter than before, knuckles turning a pale white colour.<br/>
<br/>
Leaning across the bed, with minimum movement so as to not jostle the sleeping Magnus or the other creature he suspected to be in the room with them, Alec switched on the bedside lamp. He looked around the room with a rapidly thumping heart, searching for even the slightest hint of the hated creature. When that yielded no results, he peered upwards into the dimly lit room, and saw the ceiling fan spin lazily above them.<br/>
<br/>
Alec stared at it with full concentration, having finally located where the noise was coming from. He saw the fan squeak again as it spun once more, and realised that the sound he was hearing was not from his mortal enemy, the spider, but rather from the loosely hanging ceiling fan.<br/>
<br/>
Alec scowled up at it. He knew that it was controlled by magic, and had no switches at all. So there was no way to stop the fan.<br/>
<br/>
Thinking that at least he knew the source of the sound, Alec switched off the lamp, and again curled himself up beside Magnus. But the situation was no better. Every time he heard the skittering noise, it only reminded him of a massive spider crawling across the ceiling, waiting to drop down on him without warning. His hands were pale with tension, fingernail marks sunken deep into his skin, though it hadn't drawn blood. Yet.<br/>
<br/>
Alec got up again, turned on the lamp, and made a split second decision. He quickly pushed Magnus, still swathed in his blanket, off the bed and down onto the floor, and at the same time stood up on bed, pulled out a long knife from the bedside table, and flung it at the fan. It severed the connection between fan and ceiling and fell towards Alec, blades still spinning slightly, and Alec flung out an arm and pushed the fan to the other side of the bed, where it crash-landed on the floor with a screech.<br/>
<br/>
Sighing in relief, Alec looked over to see Magnus blinking his eyes slowly, eyelids still heavy with sleep. "Alec, why am I on the floor?" He asked blearily, then took in the scene more clearly. Completely stunned, Magnus demanded suddenly."Why is my ceiling fan on the floor!? Its a ceiling fan for a reason Alec!"<br/>
<br/>
Alec looked sheepishly at Magnus, but couldn't find it in himself to feel regret for his actions. "That fan was giving me emotional torture Mags! It was creaking and skittering like a spider! So I fixed it."<br/>
<br/>
Magnus just stared back at the blue eyes boy still standing on his bed, and a huff of laughter left his lips. "Oh, Alexander. Only you...." he shook his head slightly, still grinning.<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
"Only you would stab a fan because it sounded like a spider." Magnus was still laughing, and Alec merely crossed his arms, frowning unhappily now.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked a little sadly, showing all the vulnerability that he allowed only Magnus to see.<br/>
<br/>
"No. No it's not. It's perfect. <em>You're perfect</em>." Magnus insisted, then held out his hand to Alec. "Since you decided that the floor was a better sleeping place, care to join me Alexander Lightwood?"<br/>
<br/>
Letting out a deep breath, Alec clutched Magnus's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the floor. He sat down in Magnus's lap, and Magnus's arms went around him, holding him in place.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, I don't feel so sleepy any longer...." Alec muttered, kissing Magnus's cheek.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, me neither. What do you suggest we do? " Magnus asked cheerfully, raising one eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"I want cocoa. Race you to the kitchen." Alec muttered, kissed Magnus hard again, long enough to make him breathless, then took off, Magnus right on his heels, as the ceiling fan lay forgotten on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Do leave kudos and comments!<br/>Feel free to leave a word prompt if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>